


The Road to the Underlevels

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the tpm100 prompt 'Dark Side'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to the Underlevels

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for The Clone Wars up to 5x01.

Though he obviously notices Obi-Wan zealously scouring news holo-feeds in every spare moment, Anakin pointedly doesn't attempt to dissuade his old Master from his obsessive hunt for Maul, as if he _understands_. But this pressing desire for vengeance is unbecoming a Jedi, Obi-Wan knows. It's worrying that Anakin might somehow empathise.

Obi-Wan can't afford to focus on his unease, however; not even when he's almost straddling the Dark Side whenever he confronts that monster. His rage grants him power he _needs_ , after all. 

That Maul is still breathing when Qui-Gon... 

No. He can't fail again. No matter what it takes.


End file.
